Archive of FanFiction-Made Shouts
by SamwiseKenobi-Peliik'do'Tey
Summary: This is for everybody's use for anything they want to write. We need more shouts. Instructions are inside. I do not own Skyrim or any other TES games.
1. Guidelines

The shout needs 5 things:

Name: {Name of shout}

1st word: {Dragon language} ({English}) - 1st word effects

2nd word: {Dragon language} ({English}) - 2nd word effects (put this together with the first word effects; don't assume I'll assume that they'll be together)

3rd word: {Dragon language} ({English}) – 3rd word effects (put this together with the first and second word effects; don't assume I'll assume that they'll be together)

Description: {Like they have in game (Fire Breath is "Inhale air, exhale fire, and behold the Thu'um as inferno")}

Here is an example:

Name: Storm Breath

1st word: Reik (Shock) - expels a small amount of lightning from the mouth

2nd word: Qo (Lightniing) - expels a moderate amount of lightning from the mouth

3rd word: Strun (Storm) - expels a large amount of lightning from the mouth

Description: The Thu'um, a storm, destroys beasts, men, and even dragon.

P.S. If you can't find a way to translate your word to Dovahzul (Dragon language), just leave it blank, I can do that.


	2. C

Chaos Breath

1st word- Toor (Inferno): Expels a small amount of fire from the mouth.

2nd word- Diin (Freeze): Expels a medium amount of fire and frost from the mouth.

3rd word- Qo (Lightning): Expels a large amount of fire, frost and lightning from the mouth.

Description- Inhale air, exhale fire, frost and lightning as you ravage your enemies' Magika, Health and Stamina.

Submitted by SamwiseKenobi 2/1/14

* * *

><p>Name: Crippler<p>

1st word: Faaz (Pain) - stuns enemies with a body wide pain (only affects living people/animals)

2nd word: Troz (Thorn) - stuns and damages enemies with a body wide pain (only affects living people and animals)

3rd word: Veik (Acid) – stuns, damages and permenantly slows and weakens enemies (only affects living people/animals)

Description: Cripple enemies with an agonising blast of noise.

Submitted by James9 2/17/14


	3. D

Death wisper  
>1st word: Death-reduces enemy's Health by a third<br>2nd word:reap-The life taken goes to you. Reduces enemy's health by two thirds  
>3rd word:whisper-Your shout can't be heard and kills an enermy you shouted at<br>Description: Your Thu'um tears through an enermys soul, killing them instantly

Submitted by Derpthedragon 2/14/14


	4. G

Grace

1st word: Grohiik (wolf) - Summon forth the speed and sense of a wolf  
>2nd word: Gogil (goblin) - Summon forth the agility and balance of a goblin<br>3rd word: Gaaf (Ghost) - Summon forth the swift and lightness of a ghost

Description: Let your voice be heard as you gain qualities of the most fearsome creatures.

Submitted by SickReality 2/9/14


	5. H

Hallucination  
>1st word: Faas (Fear) - Targets see three of each object around them for 5 seconds.<br>2nd word: Fent (Shall) - Targets see four of each object, and all humanoids look creepier for 10 seconds.  
>3rd word: Alok} (Arise) - Targets see five of each object, and everything scares them for 15 seconds.<br>The victims of this shout begin to see things that don't exist.

Submitted by Zapness 2/16/14


	6. I

Invincibility

1st word- Ahgul (Permanent): Makes one invincible for thirty seconds.

2nd word- Unahzaal (Eternal): Makes one invincible for one minute.

3rd word- Vozahlaas (Immortal): Makes one invincible for two minutes.

Description- Your Thu'um is powerful enough to make even the most destructive blows do no damage.

Submitted by SamwiseKenobi, 2/1/14


	7. T

Tsunami  
>1st Word: Lom (Water) - Summon forth a small wave of water<br>2nd Word: Riin (Wave) - Summon forth a large wave of water  
>3rd Word: Kran (Tide) - Summon forth a massive wave of water.<br>Description: Call the might of the seas to your side, drenching those who oppose you.

Submitted by NooShoak on 2/1/14

* * *

><p>Twister<br>1st word: Tis(wind) blows a small vortex of gusts  
>2nd word: Riin(wave) summons a large amount of wind and water<br>3rd word: Strom(hurricane) cover an entire area in water and air  
>Description:challenge the forces of nature to disobey as your th'um calls the sea of ghosts to lend you power<p>

Submitted by Luke Kang on 2/13/14


End file.
